


whipped

by karaseido



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Smut, Oblivious Tsukishima Kei, One-Sided Attraction, kagetsuki fuck buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26681158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaseido/pseuds/karaseido
Summary: kageyama bakes tsukishima's favorite dessert for his birthday
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 9
Kudos: 94





	whipped

It's may seem another boring day for the other people but it's another story for Kageyama. Rays of light go past his window, the sun is already up. He was about to sleep back but he saw the calendar beside him, the 27th of September was encircled by a black marker.

He rose up from his bed and stretch his limbs before going to the bathroom to brush his teeth and take a bath. The sound of water echoes the bathroom.

_'What should I do for him? Should I bake?'_ Kageyama thought as he's washing his hair. He shook his thoughts away and finished his bath.

As soon as he finished wearing his clothes, he grabbed his phone, wallet and keys and went out of his unit. He finally decides that he'll bake Tsukishima's favorite dessert. Well, he's not really a good baker so he'll just follow some YouTube tutorials.

Ah, the things he does for Tsukishima.

Kageyama strode off to the nearest market. He picked all the needed ingredients and also went to the dairy section to grab his favorite milk brand. He wouldn't leave the grocery store without it. He hummed a familiar song while pushing his cart to the counter. 

The line is just quick and after the customer in front of him, it's already his turn. He placed all the products from the cart and he lets the cashier punch it.

"That would be 1000 yen," the cashier told him. He picked some bills from his wallet and gave it to the cashier.

"Thank you!" Kageyama said and grabbed the 2 plastic bags. He doesn't know why he's doing this, maybe because they're friends? Wait he doesn't even know if they're friends.

When he got home, he placed the bags on the table and took the ingredients out of it. He picked his phone from his pocket and click the video he saved from the youtube.

His eyes furrowed in concentration as he watches the whole video. He lets his phone prop on the wall and played the video from the start. It's a relief that his sister used to bake a cake in his own unit so he has the baking tools he needed. He washed his hands before he gets into it. 

The first thing he did was to preheat the oven into 160 degrees celsius. After that, he grabbed the mixer and 2 bowls from the cabinet and washed it. He also took the 4 eggs and cracked it, separating the egg yolks from the egg whites because egg whites are the needed. He poured the egg whites in the bowl, adding a bit of lemon juice and sugar to make a sponge. It's for the stabilization and structure of the meringue.

He mixed it using the hand mixer for a few minutes until it became foamy. He added more to sugar into the mixture. He mixed it until it started to stiffen a little bit so he put the bowl aside.

Kageyama felt so tired after doing this but he moved onto the next step. Grabbing the bowl containing 2 egg yolks, he put some vanilla and started to mix it using the hand mixer. He also added milk and melted butter while mixing it. After a few minutes, he added the dry ingredients to it to dry up the sponge a little. He added dollops of the meringue and mixed it to maintain its softness. Then he added the mixture into the rest of the meringue and mixed it again until it became pale yellow color.

"Am I even doing this right?" Kageyama muttered and glared at the 2 bowls as if they did something wrong to him. He tried to taste the mixture using his index finger and the sweet taste spread into his mouth. It's already delicious for him.

"Wait 'til I brag this to Nee-chan," he giggled to himself and prepared the 2 7-inches square-shaped pans and placed the parchment papers into it. He divided the cake batter evenly in the two pans with the help of the spatula and put it in the preheated oven for 22 minutes.

While waiting for the cake to be baked, he thinly sliced the strawberry into halves and he also did the whipped cream.

"Why am I even doing this? I'm just his fuck buddy," he murmured to himself and smiled bitterly. His chest hurts.

_'Because you love him.'_ His mind tells him. He rested his cheeks on his palm while looking at the window.

"So what if I did? He wouldn't even love me back and he's just using me to forget a certain green-haired boy," he admitted as he bit his lips to prevent from crying.

_Ding!_

The sound of the oven distracted him from overthinking about a certain blond. He stood up, opened the oven and took the 2 pans before closing them back. He lets it cool off for 5 minutes before he removed the parchment papers and assembled it separately.

In the first layer, he added a whipped cream into it and spread it using the spatula. After doing it, he added the thinly sliced strawberries and then whipped cream again. 

"It's not yet done but it looks so cute," he said to himself as he added the other layer of cake at the top of the whipped cream. Again, he added the whipped cream and spread it then adding the strawberries again and lastly, another layer of whipped cream. He trimmed the four sides, revealing the neat strawberry shortcake. He spread the whipped cream neatly and added 3 strawberries on two opposite sides.

"Should I give this to him? It's too beautiful and neat to be eaten," he grabbed his phone and took many pictures of it.

Kageyama sighed in relief as he put the cake in the refrigerator, "Finally, it's done."

He checked his phone and the time says it's already 2 pm. Just 2 more hours before Tsukishima gets off his work. But Kageyama's not even sure if he'll come here. He doesn't want to get desperate so he just greeted him a simple happy birthday in the text.

"Maybe I should shower first."

He went inside his bathroom to clean himself. After cleaning himself, he just wore a big t-shirt which revealed his collarbones and a jersey short that reached up to his thighs. He went to the kitchen and saw how messy it is. The tools are scattered and some even have creams on it.

Wearing the apron and gloves, he washed it one by one. He didn't notice the opening of the door and the steps coming from it. He flinched when he felt two arms wrapped around his waist.

"Hi," Tsukishima's deep voice greeted him, his breath was fanning Kageyama's cheeks. He could feel the blood rushing up to his cheeks. His heartbeat is racing again. He reminded of how domestic this is.

"Done with the work already?" Kageyama asked him while focusing his attention on washing the things he used earlier. He's not going to be distracted with this man hugging him from behind.

"Yeah," Tsukishima answered as he started to kiss his nape. Kageyama felt the shiver run through his spine as he bit lips, trying not to react in his kisses. He's almost finished washing the dishes and finally the last one.

He turned around, hooking his arms around the blond's neck and pulled him closer to kiss his lips. Tsukishima responded to his kisses, hands are now on his waist, trying to pull him impossibly closer to him. Their tongues played with each other. Tsukishima pushed himself to Kageyama letting him feel his hard-on.

Kageyama pushed him away, breaking off their kiss as he suddenly remembered the cake he baked 3 hours ago. Tsukishima clicked his tongue, obviously disappointed.

Kageyama went in front of the refrigerator and opened it. He took the cake he baked earlier and closed the refrigerator. Facing the blond, he said, "I want to greet you again happy birthday! It's not really much and I wanted to share it with you."

Kageyama felt like he was going back to being a high school student, shyly confessing to his crush. Tsukishima was grateful to him, as he didn't expect that he'll give him his favorite dessert. The raven-haired boy felt small in front of the blond as the blond looked at him in his eyes and held his hand that's holding the cake, "Thank you. I mean it." Tsukishima gave him a small smile before taking it from Kageyama's hands and put it in the table.

"Let's celebrate your birthday shall we?"

They are seated while enjoying the dessert Kageyama prepared for both of them. But Kageyama couldn't finish his part because he's not really into sweet things.

He's the first to get up to get some water. Actually, it's just an excuse to calm his beating heart. Tsukishima definitely looked handsome and the way he stared at him makes him feel things. How did they even end up with this? How did even Kageyama fall for someone like him? Someone who would never love him back.

He really hates how he's thinking this when the taller was just a few steps away from him. Kageyama immediately drank the water and placed the glass at the sink. As much as how we wanted to ask Tsukishima about Yamaguchi, he doesn't want to hurt himself. 

"It's a shame there's still whipped cream left," Kageyama almost jumped when the taller suddenly whispered in his ears. He turned around but was surprised when Tsukishima captured his lips into a heated kiss. He tastes like strawberry and he fights back the kiss as he tried to nibble Tsukishima's lower lip, tasting the sweetness coming from him.

He gasped into the kiss as the taller's hands went into his behind, trying to knead and groped it with his big hands. Tsukishima immediately slid his tongue inside of his mouth, tasting every corner of his mouth and deepened the kiss.

Kageyama suddenly felt hot as he felt Tsukishima's hard-on pressing in his thigh. Tsukishima's hands went behind his legs and lifted him and Kageyama instantly wrapped his legs around him. The blond placed him on the kitchen counter, hovering on top of him as he latched his lips on the raven-haired boy's neck.

Kageyama moaned at the sensation. Tsukishima couldn't hold any longer and he took off Kageyama's shirt and shorts. Tsukishima's lips curved into a smirk, "You didn't even wear your underwear, you naughty boy."

Kageyama blushed at his remarks and turned his head to the side, avoiding Tsukishima's gaze, "So what?" Tsukishima took off his clothes and jerking himself off to his hardest. He spread Kageyama's legs and brought his fingers to Kageyama's lips which the latter immediately sucked it.

Tsukishima just stared at Kageyama sucking his fingers, feeling his lips and his half-lidded eyes as he whimpered. He's such a turn-on for him. Kageyama looked so hot, all ready for him. In return, he leans on his chest, sucking his nipples and biting it, causing Kageyama to grunt against his fingers. After a few minutes, he removed his fingers from Kageyama's lips and inserted one finger on Kageyama's hole.

Kageyama lets out a long moan, meeting the finger's thrust. Tsukishima added two more fingers, trying to loosen up Kageyama. Later on, he removed his fingers and leaned down to Kageyama's hole. Kageyama could feel his breath fanning in his behind as his lips quivered in pleasure. The blond started to lap his role, sucking and trying to push his tongue inside.

Kageyama's legs hooked around him as he cries in pleasure. Tsukishima continued to do it until he's satisfied hearing Kageyama's cries. He leaned back to see Kageyama panting. He aligned his shaft on the raven-haired boy's hole and pushed himself. They both groaned at the feeling. When he's fully inside, Tsukishima suddenly pulled back and rammed Kageyama's hole.

Their moans surrounded Kageyama's unit. As much as how he feels good now, he couldn't help but think that they're just fucking with no feelings attached. He tends to hurt himself in the process.

After they fucked in the counter, they moved into the bed and fucked again until dawn. 

When Kageyama woke up, Tsukishima's not there. It's always like this and it's normal because they're just fuck buddies right? But Kageyama would curl himself to the bed, crying every morning as his heart clenched in pain.

He couldn't and never win Tsukishima's heart. 

**Author's Note:**

> hello i hope you'll like it 😭


End file.
